Knight Rider Season 5 Episode 2: Goliath
by Assasinge2000
Summary: KI3T had recently been damaged by KARR being implanted in Goliath, and his son has come to take down the SSC. Can both KITTs stop KARR from destroying the SSC before it's too late?


_**Knight Rider: Season 5, Episode 2**_

 **Chapter 1: KARR**

Baron Knight drove on into the middle of the night, kicking up clouds of dust as he and Goliath made their exit out of the lonely desert. He looked at his side view mirror. He smiled. He saw a glimpse of what appeared to be a broken down car sitting about a mile away now with perhaps someone crouched next to it. If Garthe had been alive he would smiled at him and given him some sort of reward, maybe the money he had wanted for so long. Then again, he would just acquire it through his own means anyway, it didn't really matter. KARR finally spoke up after a long time. "Baron Knight, I am very happy that you have destroyed KITT. But what are you going to do about the Knight 2000?" Baron thought for a moment. Frankly, they hadn't expected to see the Knight 2000 again, they had been told the government had dismantled FLAG and thought that KITT wouldn't be around anymore.

They truck wavered on towards the highway, the yellow scanner fitted in the grille of the truck. "I don't know. My father told me we wouldn't have to deal with this 'Knight 2000, but I guess we don't really know. We can't go back right now, they might have shut off the entrance and weaponized their fort by now." "You are right. We must make a plan to destroy my successor soon." The truck drove aggressively through the night, kicking up sand and dust behind it and leaving a wreckage to be seen in the distance. Baron had removed Goliath's parts from the interior and replaced them with KARR's dashboard and integrated his CPU into the truck. He had reconfigured the molecular bonded shell Garthe had stolen from Devon years ago to be much more powerful and stronger, which is how he was able to penetrate KI3T's nanoshell.

Baron was speeding on the highway, though not too much to kill anyone. If anything, he hadn't exactly finished integrating KARR with Goliath yet, but for the time being he was enough. He was actually driving the speed limit for once, while KARR on the other hand wanted to speed as fast as he could because his ego had just sky rocketed after destroying his arch nemesis. Or so he thought he had. The impact from KARR had damaged KITT's body pretty badly, but because of the nanotechnology Charles had created his shell with, he was able to repair a small portion of his body and protect most of his systems. Unfortunately, he had still taken heavy damage and not all of his functions were working. Baron knew what Charles had been up to all these years. At the last minute, he had sent his men to go to Charles' house one night disguised as electricians, kill him and take the plans before KITT was fully functional. Only, they hadn't really killed Charles, but they took out his twin brother that had collaborated on the Knight Industries project.

Baron finally pulled into a very familiar location to store Goliath away. It was called Red Bluff. Baron got out and stepped onto the hot pavement. This place had changed since his father had originally designed and stored away Goliath. Now there were building everywhere, all modern electronic signs hanging from every shop in town. But the only thing that actually remained was a massive government property. What was there and what was being there, no one knew. But Baron did. In fact, the place had been infiltrated by the so called "Michael Knight" that Baron had heard of but never seen. However, he had seen the Knight Industries Two Thousand, and while he actually thought it was a pretty sleek design, it had in fact destroyed Goliath at one point and killed his father.

He walked towards a large cliff, and it looked like any other cliff. But, it wasn't a cliff. If anything, it was a large facility that the government had discontinued use of a few years before Garthe developed Goliath in it. He punched the wall a few times, and like magic the cliff suddenly throttled open. It went up like a garage door, revealing a large facility with hundreds of scientists running to and from to prepare to bring Goliath, or now KARR into the large space just for it. A cable hoked under the truck and slowly reeled it forward. It finally stopped when the truck sat properly onto a large platform, closing the massive door behind it. In the corner was KARR's original body hanging from a cable with scientists running under it and checking up on it. The body was now empty, leaving only the interior without a dashboard and removing the scanner.

Baron looked around. Everything seemed to be going pretty well, he didn't see anyone doing something they weren't suppose to and anyone who did get distracted was beaten severely. He walked towards a small control panel sitting in the front of the hall, and activated KARR's self-diagnostic. He didn't really need to, actually but he always wanted to make sure that nothing went wrong, as KARR wasn't originally designed to sit inside a large truck. As usual it came back normal with no damage and full, intact systems. He sat down in a swivel chair. He picked up a newspaper that had a Chicago headline on top of it. It read, "FLAG dismantled, Devon Miles reportedly working on a classified vehicle." Baron chuckled. There had been reports that FLAG had come back as a new facility and they were working on a prototype vehicle called the Knight 4000. It never happened, actually. Why, no one really knew. But what Baron did know was that he needed to make sure that this whole SSC thing came to a halt and he got his way soon enough before anyone tried to stop it like his father had been stopped.

"Baron Knight, you seem sad. May I ask why?" Baron turned around in his chair. He sported a mustache similar to his father with neatly cut hair, where areas his father had hair sprouting all over the place. "No KARR. Just…planning our next move." "I see. We must move fast. The destruction of the Knight 3000 won't stop everything yet. We must destroy the SSC!" Baron nodded in agreement. His mother had warned him that he didn't know what he was up against. But he disagreed, he knew that he had to avenge his father's death and his next target was- "Michael Knight." KARR somehow finished the sentence without Baron saying anything. "Sorry, what?" "We must destroy Michael Knight." "Oh. Yeah, we better." But he didn't sound too enthusiastic. He was tired and he decided to work on upgrading KARR's body and add some weapons he had found blueprints for.

He got up and told the scientists to leave. Everyone cleared the hall and just a massive truck and a man sitting in a swivel chair were left "Why has everyone cleared? I thought we were going to work on making me even more powerful!" Baron sighed. "Tomorrow. KARR I think we'll wait until tomorrow." "And why is that?" "Well…I have stuff to do. Just…wait, okay? Soon." He got up and walked out of the door that marked the exit out of the hall and flipped off the lights. The place went dark except for KARR's scanner lighting up a small portion of the area. "Good night. Baron." Baron turned and smiled. Then he left.


End file.
